Johnathons Return
by mapetite16
Summary: Its the 8th season and Martha and Lionel are ingaged and Johnathon has returned and Martha must choose. ML, MJ and more.
1. Chapter 1

The Fortress

A bright yellow light beams out of the fortress.

A mile out of Smallville.

Clark is driving back to Smallville when a bright yellow light strikes his truck throwing it into a ditch. After what seemed like an hour which was actually a minute Clark climbed out of the truck to see Johnathon Kent lying in the road Clark immediately ran to him.

"Dad?" Clark questined as he knelt down to check on him.

"Clark?"

"Your alive...but how."

"I think the Fortress did something I have know idea."

"I have an extra pair of pants in the truck."

As Johnathon put the pants on Clark put the truck back on the road.

In the Truck

"So what have I missed?" Johnathon questioned.

"Not much."

Johnathon of course knew that his son was lieing to him. "So hows that beautiful wife of mine." Since Johnathon is now alive him and Martha would still be concidered married.

"Moms great she took up the Senate and went to Washington but shes going to be here for another month and then their...I mean shes going back to Washington."

"Uh-huh so how are you and Lana doing?"

"Great." Clark then told him about the last three and a half years of course he left out Martha and Lionel but told him how Lionel was helping them.

The Kent farm

Lois,Chloe,Lana,Martha,and Lionel are sitting in the kitchen talking.

"So lets see here we have dresses, tuxes, flowers, rings, and well everything all we need is to sit tight for two weeks and see you two get married." said Lois with a smile on her face.

"Thank you girls so much for helping and for saying you will be my brides maids." Martha said as she got up and hugged them.

"Yes thank you." replied Lionel as he went towards Martha.

"I can't believe nothing has gone wrong." Martha said as she was looking into Lionels eyes.

"And nothing will." Lionel then began to kiss Martha.

"GET OFF MY WIFE!" Yelled Johnathon

They all turned to see Johnathon Kent standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathon did not keep his eyes off of Lionel. "Get of my wife."

Johnathon then began to walk towards Lionel with clenched hands.

"Johnathon don't." Martha said as she got inbetween the two men, Johnathon abruptly stopped at the sound of Marthas voice. He couldn't believe what he was looking at he was actually looking at the wife that he had not seen in almost three years.

"You look so beautiful." Johnathon replied as he finally saw her. She was wearing a red tank top that was lined with lace and a red skirt that came just a little bit above the knee, but it was hard to tell exactly since her hair was now waist length and wavier than ever. Martha just stood there looking up and smiling at him.

After a few minutes Johnathon finally broke the silence that had begun to hang above them after his complament. "Why?"

"Why what?" Martha questioned.

"Why where you kissing Lionel Luthor?" "I...We are in...ingaged." She stammered.

"When?"

"A few months ago." Silence then began to drape its self over them once again when Clark spoke.

"Dad why don't we go outside and talk."

"No!" Johnathon yelled.

"Dad I can..." Johnathon cut him off and turned towards him.

"I want to speak to your mother..." Johnathon then turned back around and looked at Lionel. "who is my wife." Johnathon then turned and walked out the back door.

"We should probably go because I think were all very confused." Said Chloe with a confused, stunned look.

"Sounds good to me." Replied Lana.

"I'm sorry but did anyone else just see Mr. Kent... ALIVE?"

Clark then turned to Lois and said in a sturn voice. "Lois."

"Alright alright chill Smallville...but I will be back." Lois then began to walk out the back door with Chloe and Lana who stopped to kiss Clark goodbye.

When the girls had pulled out of the driveway Clark turned towards his mom and Lionel.

"I need a minute before I go out there." Martha said as she walked towards the counter and sat on a stool.

"Tell me your not going to talk to..." " Fine i'm not going to talk to him."

"Martha you can't..."

"Why not?"

"He's...you... I love you and i'm your fiance not him."

"But he would still be cincidered my husband and if I want to talk to him then I will." Martha yelled as she got up off of the stool and walked out the back to see the man she once loved more than life itself sitting on the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Martha walked over and sat down by Johnathon, but for some odd reason she was scared she didn't know why because she had sat with him on the steps many times before.

Martha let out a huge breath and said the first thing she thought to say. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what? For what you saw I...I can't believe your alive."

"Neither can I and..." Johnathon stopped not trusting his voice.

"What?" Martha questioned.

"Since i'm alive now. Who will you choose?"

"I..." Martha froze and began to think. Who will I choose?

Martha didn't know how long she spaced out but she finally came to when she heard Johnathon calling her. "Martha? Martha are you okay?"

"Huh...oh um yeah."

"So?"

"So?"

"Who will you choose? Me or Lionel."

"I... I don't know."

"You don't know." Johnathon said sadly under his breath.

Martha knew that she had hurt him.

"Johnathon?" He kept his head down. "Johnathon look at me...please." Maybe it was the please but he finally looked up.

"I love you, I always have and I always will but I also love Lionel and i just don't know right this second I mean, I have had everything with you and i have also given you everything the sameway I have done with Lionel."

"I love you too but have you and Lionel..."

"Have we what?"

"Have you slept with him?"

Marhta froze all over again.

In the house

Lionel had stood in the kitchen in complete silence since Marthas outburst, but Lionel decided to finally break it.

"Thank you Clark."

"Thank you for what?"

"For ruining my relationship with your mother."

"What I..."

Lionel interrupted Clark. "You had Jor-el bring him back." Lionel said as he walked out the back door.

Outside

"Yes.' Replied Martha sadly as the back door opened to Lionel walking out the otherside.

"I'm going to go back to Metropolis tonight." Lionel said as he walked down the steps and towards his car.

"It's late." replied Martha.

Lionel just kept walking.

"Lionel wait." Martha called out as she got up. "I'm sorry." But it was to late Lionel was already in his car and driving away.


	4. Chapter 4

After five minutes Martha finally turned around and finally began to walk back inside where Clark and now Johnathon awaited.

Inside the house

"Are you ok mom?"

"Hm... oh um yeah."

" Well I think i'm going to go and go to bed." Clark said as he looked at his parents.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea to me to." replied Martha

Clark and Martha began to go upstairs.

"I guess I will sleep down here." Johnathon said up the stairs.

Martha and Clark turned and looked at Johnathon.

"No you can sleep in my... our... you can sleep with... upstairs." Stammered Martha.

Upstairs in Marthas room.

"Wow its changed."

"Yeah."

Johnathon began walking around the room that he had once slept in, in total shock. The bed was not the same one that him and Martha used to sleep and make love in but a new bed that Martha and sometimes Lionel would sleep in and make love to Martha in.

"Are you ok Johnathon?"

"Yes." But he lied he felt horrible, but he began to feel worse when he caught sight of the closet that used to hold his and Marthas close, but now held Marthas and a small amount of mens clothing that Johnathon assumed where Lionels. Tears began to make their way out of Johnathons eyes and down his face, Martha saw out of the corner of her eye that Johnthon was crying, she immediatly walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him that was soon returned by Johnathon.

"I'm so sorry." Martha said as she began to cry.

"Don't be." Johnathon replied as he raised Marthas face up to look at his.

"I love you so much I... I always have and I..." Martha was cut off from Johnathon placeing a soft but yet rough kiss on Marthas lips.Johnathon couldn't believe he had forgotten how pillowy her lips where and how kissing her was like kissing an angel, Martha began to return the kiss.

Johnathon broke the kiss. "Wait!"

"Whats wrong?" Questioned Martha flusteredly.

"You will feel bad."

"Feel bad?"

"Yes, if we go any further you will feel bad because of Lionel."

Martha couldn't believe what she was hearing, she loved and trusted Johnathon while with Lionel she loved but did not trust.

"Johnathon I have wanted you to come back ever since you died, I love you always have, but Lionel I love him to, yes, but i'm not in love with him not like I am with you."

"Martha..." Martha stopped him and kissed passionately.

"I want you and only you." She said inbetween kisses.

Johnathon wanted Martha more than anything as well. And with that wanting and longing and love, plus the passinate kissing, Johnathon couldn't stop himself from scooping Martha up into his arms and laying her on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

With a rush of hands Martha and Johnathons cloths where thrown across the room leaving them naked under the sheets and blankets.

"I love you Martha."

"I know." That was all that she had time to let slip through her lips as Johnathon kissed her.

It wasn't like when Lionel would kiss her, although Lionel was a terrific kisser, Johnathon was better far better, she couldn't even describe it, it was a kiss that was just instantly hot firie magic. Johnathon stopped kissing Martha and just looked at her.

"Johnathon?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Huh.. What?"

Johnathon then turned around to see Martha standing next to him. It was all a day dream, but it felt so real to him.

"I asked if you were ok."

"Yeah! Fine."

"Ok, well then I guess we get ready to go to bed."

"Right."

"If you don't mind turning around."

"Why?"

"I need to get into my nightgown."

"Oh, sure." Johnathon turned around with a look of wonder.

As soon as Johnathon turned around she began to undress, she didn't know why she wanted him to turn around or even why wear a nightgown. She had been naked infront of Johnathon an infinite amount of times, she had even went to bed most nights when he was alive without wearing anything. Maybe it was the fact that he had been gone for so long and that she was with Lionel and it would feel like batrayal.

"All done." Martha replied when she was finished.

When Johnathon turned around he saw Martha standing their with her hair laying over her shoulders and a black nightgown that Johnathon assumed was supposed to be a nighie, but because of Marthas height hung just a little bit below the knee.

"You look...b... beautiful." Johnathon stammered.

"Thank you."

"What am I going to wear?" Johnathon questioned." Hopefully nothing". Johnathon thought.

"I don't know let me get some stuff from Clark. " Martha replied as she grabbed her robe and walked out the bedroom door.

In Clarks room.

"I love you to Lana bye." Clark ended at the end of his phone conversation with Lana. A knock then came from behind his door.

"Clark can I come in?" Asked Martha.

"Sure."

Martha walked through the door and closed i behind her.

"I was wondering if your father cold barrow a pair of pajama pants or something."

"Why?"

"Because he needs to sleep in something." Martha said rudely and frustratedly.

"Ok, but take it easy mom." Clark replied as he got up off his bed and walked towards his chest of drawers and removed a pair off pajama pants, and handed them to Martha.

"Sorry I just, its so, I...I just feel, I don't know." Martha said inbetween tears. Clark then walked over and hugged her.

Martha then let up off the hug. "I'm just so confused." Martha then walked out of Clarks room and to hers, where Johnathon waited.


	6. Chapter 6

As Martha entered the room she began to have this surge of panic and longing in the pit of her stomach. Did she still want John? Yes. Did she want to see John naked? Yes. But she was with Lionel and she was not going to hurt him. Johnathon sat on the bed staring at the door as it opened to Martha walking through it.

"I have the pants." Martha said as she closed the door and walked towards Johnathon and handed them to him.

"Thank you." John replied as he stood up. "Could you turn around?"

"Oh Um right." Martha stammered.

She didn't want to turn around but it was only fair since she told him to turn around, but she didn't want to turn her back on him she wanted to start straight into his eyes. Martha then turned back around to see Johnathon just starting to get the pants on.

"I wasn't done." John shockingly replied as he saw Martha turn and look at him.

"I know."

"Ok." John replied.

"I'm sorry I made you turn around the truth is I didn't want you to." Martha then walked towards him. "And I didn't want to turn around either." Martha then got up on her tippy toes and kissed John passionately. John broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"What I have wanted to do since you walked into the house." Martha then kissed John to only be returned by him.

"Wait is this a dream." John said inbetween kisses.

"No no dream, this is very real." Replied Martha as her and John fell onto the bed.

The Next Morning

Clark and the girls are downstairs in the kitchen talking. Martha and Johnathon come down the stairs.

"Good Morning." Martha said with a smile as her and John went and sat on the stools.

"Whats going on here?" Questioned Clark as he stared at his parents.

"Nothing." Replied Johnathon as he stared at Martha with a grin. Martha noticed the grin and gave one right back.

As Clark and the girls stared at Johnathon and Martha, Lionel walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all I am sorry for the delay, I have been moving and studying for test and exams so yeah, here it is.

The second Lionel walked Marthas grin vanished into a fake smile as she looked at her fiance.

"Did I interrupt something?" Lionel said questionatly thru the silence.

"No, of course not!" Martha replied hurridly as she stood up and hugged Lionel.

Lionel pulled out of the embrace. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing!" Martha exclammed.

"That look I know that look, something is going on, and I want to know now!"

Everyone stayed silent as Lionel looked at all of them one by one, his glances landed on Johnathon. Lionel kept his eye contact with him as he walked towards Johnathon.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that you were apart of."

That said it all, Lionel knew right then and there that Martha had slept with him.

"Please, tell me you didn't do what I think you did with him?" Lionel turned and looked at Martha who had lost her smile and was now about to cry.

"I'm so sorry it just I...I couldn't... I...I love you, you know that."

"No I thought you did. How could you do that, I mean, I love you, for the first time I haven't been with someone and went to another women, you I have only been with you this whole time and... and its you who goes and sleeps with someone else." Lionel declared with what seemed like tears in his eyes as he grabbed ahold of Marthas arms.

"Lionel I am..." Martha was cut off by Johnathon who got up off the stool and stood up and broke Lionels hold on Martha .

"Leave her the Hell alone." Johnathon boomed.

"You can't..."

"No, you will not touch her, and if you do I will kill you!" Johnathon yelled through gritted teeth.

"I'd love to see you try." Lionel commented.

"Well, you got your wish." Johnathon then swung at Lionel who had swung at the same time.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" Martha yelled as the two men began to brawl like they were in a beer fight in an old western.

Clark then ran up to the two men and began trying to split them apart, but even with his super strenght he could not keep them apart.

"At this moment I choose neither of you!" Martha yelled.

Johnathon and Lionel stopped. "I know why you did this Johnathon but I can take care of myself and Lionel I am not your property God damn it." Martha then turned around, grabbed her keys and walked out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Outside

Martha walked so rapidly to her car you would think she had super speed. When she got her car unlocked she hopped right in and drove off not looking back.

Inside the house

"This is all your fault, we were just fine until you walked through that door.!" Lionel yelled in Johnathons direction.

"Yeah, well I went through more than just that door." Johnathon replied with a grin.

"Thats it!" Lionel yelled as he began to take a swing at John.

Lucky Clark ran inbetween them and caught Lionel's punch.

"Thats enough, in case you hadn't noticed someone just left."

"Your right I was acting like an idiot, I love her." Lionel spoke up.

"It's understandable, I need to find her." Johnathon replied.

"Woah, no way, you are not going near her!" Lionel said protectively.

"Fine, we will go together and find out who she wants to be with." Johnathon replied.

"Fine, after you." Lionel said in that Lionel Luthor sarcastic voice.

That night. Metropolis.

Lionels sitting at his desk thinking about the first time he saw Martha and how he pretended not to notice her,but he did. It was the first Meteor shower and Lex was hurt and Johnathon had helped get him out of the cornfield. She was beat up, but yet so beautiful, her eyes were sparkling like they do when shes happy. He was lost in her then the same way he was lost in her now. They searched all day but no lucky, he wanted to find her and hear her say she choose him and... I knock came from the doors causing them to open. When he looked up he couldn't believe it, she was right there walking towards him.

"Lionel?" Martha questioned the shocked Lionel Luthor.

"Martha where have you been?" Lionel finally said as he stood and hugged her.

To his surprise she hugged him back.

"I love you." Martha said as he hugged her.

"I love you, to." He said back.

"I'm sorry, and I want to marry you." Martha said as she kissed him passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

"This must be a dream." Lionel replied as he broke from Martha.

"No, its not I... Johnathon has been gone for so long, that... me and him can't make sense now, I love you and I am going through with the wedding."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Now I don't know about you but this office is looking very comfy."

"It is."

Lionel then kissed Martha like he had never kissed a woman, and scopped her up and laid her on his desk.

Later on the next day. At the Kent farm.

"Dad, i'm sure moms fine."

"I know its, its just I love her so much." Johnathon replied as him and Clark turned around at the sound of the door opening.

Martha walked into the house with Lionel right behind her. Johnathon immediately ran to her and hugged her.

"Where were you I was so worried."

"Around, but we need to talk," Martha started. "in private." Martha finished as she looked at Clark and Lionel who began to leave.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, i'm fine. I don't know how to say this without it turning bad so i'm just coming out with it. I love you, but you have been gone for so long and... that night was wonderfull, trust me is was, but I love Lionel and i'm packing my stuff and marrying Lionel."

"What?" Johnathon yelled.

"I love Lionel, i'm sorry." Martha replied.

Martha side stepped Johnathon and walked up the stairs with Lionel starting to follow.

Downstairs.

"I can't believe it." Clark finally said.

"Neither can I, but I am not giving up. Not without a fight."

Upstairs.

"So what do you want to get?" Lionel asked

"My clothes definately and makeup and just junk." Martha replied as she began to lay her clothes on the bed.

"Hey!" Lionel said as he pulled Martha into his arms. "You have made me so happy."

"I love you,too." Martha replied.

"Martha?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me your wearing that red nightie over there tonight."

Martha couldn' help but to laugh.

"Yes, I think I will." She replied as she got up on her tippy toes and kissed Lionel.

Five days later. Lionels house in his bedroom.

Lionel awoke with the feeling of a gentle hand rubbing his arm.

"Took you long enough." Martha replied as Lionel rolled over sheepishly.

"Well I did go to bed late thanks to someone!"

"You enjoyed it!"

"That is beside the point." Lionel replied as grabbed Martha by the waist and layed her on her back, causing her to squeel.

"Now thats the answer I wanted." Lionel replied as he kissed her.

"So Mr. Luthor how do you feel about having a Miss Luthor roaming around in two days?" Martha asked as th kiss broke.

"Happy, more than I have ever been in my life."

"Good answer," Martha replied as she then kissed Lionel and using some strength put Lionel on his back. "because now you shall be rewarded."

At the farm.

"What are you going to do Mr. Kent? The wedding is in two days." Lana said concerndly.

"I don't know, but I am going to fight."

"I'm here for you dad." Clark replied.

"Me too." Chloe spoke up.

"I will help, but I will back her in whatever choice she makes." Lois said.

First of all I am sorry if i'm making Martha seem like a wel (choice of word here) but its for my story and if you don't like it then tough because its my story.


	10. Chapter 10

Day one out of the two days before the wedding. At the Farm.

Martha walked into the house to see everyone except Lex, and Lionel of course.

"Good morning!" Martha replied.

"Morning!" Everyone replied except for Johnathon.

"I came to get some stuff and take my bridesmaids to Metropolis!" Martha said.

"Well is it just going to be a damn cheerful day!" Johnathon yelled as he walked out of the house.

"Ok, well...um... I guess I will go upstairs and then meet you three at the car." Martha stutered sadly.

Thirty minutes later. In the Limo.

"How has he been?" Martha asked with tears in her eyes.

"Upset...betrayed, to tell you the truth." Lana replied rudely.

"Lana!" Lois yelled.

"No," Martha said as she covered her face with her hands." he has every right. It's just I need to move on and... this was so not how I expected to move on. Urgh... I shouldn't be upset I should be happy I... I just don't know what to do." Martha finished inbetween tears that caused some stuters.

"Martha, it's ok, we love you and do you feel like your making the right choice." Lois replied as she hugged Martha.

"To be honest, I don't know." Replied Martha.

The rest of the day was spent in silence, except for the occasional "that looks great on you." and " Does this make me look fat." and of course at lunch there was talk but nothing of importance. The Limo dropped Lois and Chloe off at the Talon and Lana at the farm and began its trip back to Metroplis to drop Martha off.

In the farm house.

As Lana walked through the door Clark was already there waiting.

"Hey!"

"Hey, whats going on?"

"My dad left about an hour ago to go and what I assume is kick Lionel's ass."

"What, why didn't you stop him!" Lana yelled.

"I just realized it about ten minutes ago."

"We need to get Lois and Chloe and get down there!" Lana yelled back as she walked out the door.

At Lionel's place.

"Johnathon, calm down this isn't going to solve anything." Lionel said as he dodged a swing from Johnathon.

"Yes it will. My anger will feel alot better!" Johnathon yelled as he took another swing that connected but to only be returned by one from Lionel.

Martha then walked in to see the two fighting.

"Stop!" Martha yelled as she ran up to them and tried to split them up but to only be hit with a missed punch.

"Mom!" Clark yelled as he ran in with the girls right behind him.

Sorry for the lateness but i've been busy and I know it might suck but DEAL WITH IT, i'm sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

The two men stopped brawling when they saw that Martha had been hit. Clark ran to Marthas side and helped her up.

"Martha i'm so sorry!" Johnathon said as he walked towards Martha.

"Stay away from me!" Martha began to yell. "For Gods sakes, i'm sorry, but I moved on and I... I choose Lionel not you! It was you who died and left me not Lionel, you!" Martha finished as tears began to conquer her eyes that had little to do with the hit.

"Mom..."

"No! Can everyone just get off my back and respect my choice, you were all fine with it but when he came in everyone just lost all care in how I feel. But isn't that how it always is me putting all of you first and the same thing for the rest of you while I sat at home and grieved and fell asleep in pools of my own tears!"

Silence filled the room as Martha released all of her suppressed thoughts and feelings.

"Martha I... I... i'm sorry." Johnathon stuttered with tears on the brim of his eyes.

"I'm sorry if it sounds rude, but sorry just does not matter anymore. Now please will all of you just leave and let me live what is left of my life."

Chloe and Lois and oddly Lana and Johnathon understood immediately except Clark who was willing to stand there until his mom was away from Lionel. Deep down Clark knew Johnathon understood but was still wanting to stand up and fight for his mother.

"Clark, please!" Martha said as she looked into her sons eyes with such pleadincy.

"Fine! But you will not marry him, I know it." Clark replied as he walked out of the mansion with the others following. And just like that the fight was over. For now.

Lionel walked the short distance towards Martha and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you fault he hit you."

"I love you so much Martha I...I can't see myself living without you."

"I know." Martha replied as she kissed him.

"We should get you some ice for that." Lionel said as the kiss broke and he saw Marthas cheek already begining to bruise.

"We should." Martha replied.

As she finished saying that Lionel took her hand and escorted her to the kitchen to get her some ice and then to the bedroom where he could fall asleep with the woman of his dreams in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day or (The day before the wedding)

Martha awoke to the sun beaming on her eyes, as she rolled over so she could get away from the sun burning them she noticed that Lionel wasn't there which shocked her because he was usually there.

"Where could he be?" Martha muttered as the phone began to ring.

Over the phone

"Hello." Martha said.

"Martha, it's Lionel."

"I realized that when I heard your voice. Where are you?"

"I'm at the office."

"The office! Why?"

"Well I believe theres something that been said along the lines of I can't see the bride before the wedding."

"Oh, I see!" Martha said sarcasticly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing just that I didn't like you not being here I have gotten used to over the year."

"Really?" Lionel said sarcasticly as well.

"Yes."

"Well in that case...oh one minute. Can you hold on?"

"Yeah, sure."

After ten minutes Lionel finally came back onto the phone.

"That was the church we have to go and do a run through of the ceremony for tommorow."

"Alright. What time?"

"Five."

"Ok! I will call the girls and tell them. Maybe have them come early for lunch."

"Well have fun then."

"No problem. I love you!"

"I love you to." They both said with honesty.

2:00 p.m.

"So the soon to be Mrs. Lionel Luthor, how are you?" Lois said as they met Martha at a little coffee shop in Metropolis.

"Fine, thank you!" Martha replied.

Lois, Chloe and Lana sat down at the small round table and talked to Martha for about five minutes until the waiter came over and took their orders.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies this evening?"

"A grande moche latte, please." Lana replied.

"A grande black coffee for me please." Chloe replied.

"I will have the pepper mint , moche, latte. Grande, please" Lois said with urgency.

"Okay, and for you?" The waiter asked Martha.

"I will try the grande cinnamon, berry latte, please." Martha replied.

"Okay, thats one grand moche latte, one grand black, one grand mint moche latte and a cinnaberry latte, grand right?"

"Yes!" All the girls replied.

"Anything else!"

"No!" They all said in unison.

"Alright, your order will be right up!" The waiter said as he walked away.

After ten minutes they got their orders, paid and left to go do some shopping. After walking for thirty seconds they stopped inside a small story that sold mostly fancy wear.

"This is so freakin awesome!" Lana said as she grabbed a tiny black dress.

"It is, freakin awesome!" Martha replied mockingly.

Lois and Chloe atomaticly burst out laughing.

"That was good!" Lois said inbetween laughs.

"What it is." Lana said imbarassedly.

As they looked around the store Lois found a small but non-trampy red dress that just had Marthas name on it. Ok, it had the right size and was the last one.

"Hey, Martha come over here!" Lois yelled

Martha walked over with Lana and Chloe following close behind.

"What?" Martha asked.

"What do you thing?" Lois replied as she held up the dress.

"It's beautiful! But I don't think thats you size."

"It's not!" Lois replied happily as Martha gave her wondering stare. "It's your size!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I...I don't know...no." Martha stuttered.

"It would look great on you." Chloe said.

"She's right." Lana replied.

"Exactly! And i'm sure Lionel would love to see you in it." Lois said as she swung it in front of Martha in a tempting way.

"I know Johnathon would and I would love to see him stare at me in it, but no."

"Oh come... who did you say?" Lois replied.

"Who?"Martha said.

"You said Johnathon not Lionel." They girls said in unison.

"I...I." Martha stuttered.

Martha immediately covered her mouth and realized she was in a big perdicament.


	13. Chapter 13

(I'm sorry for the delay I have been busy with well...crap...so here it is. And I am sorry for my last two chapters if they sucked so tell me if this is better, I have been thinking about it constantly.)

Martha realizing the predicament walked over to a chair and sat down.

"I...I...I didn't mean to." Martha stammered.

"Are you sure?" Lois questioned.

"Yes! I mean...I love Lionel, i'm marrying Lionel."

"Yes, but you were married to Johnathon for a long time. Theres love there." Lana said.

"I know!" Martha replied agitatedly as she stood up and began pacing.

"You still love him, don't you Martha?" Asked Chloe and Lois.

"No! I...I...Yes! Alright, yes! For gods sakes I must if I slept with him!" Martha said a little loudly in a public place.

" Then why don't you choose him?" The girls asked in unison.

"Because...because I...I don't know. He left me all alone, and before you say I had Clark and you three let me just tell you its not the same. Think about someone you have loved for so long is just gone in a second and you wake up to find that spot in the bed is empty, you sometimes forget that their gone and you think of them in the most...in the most loving and intimate ways to finally realize your going to go to bed alone." Martha stopped to see if the girls had anything to say, and when they didn't she continued.

"He left me to sleep alone. And yes, it was hard and still is but when I finally opened up the little bits of what was left of my heart...it was fixed. There was love again...there was not waking up alone. I don't want to wake up alone, not anymore. Lionel...he...he repaired my heart, he helped me realize that life gets so much shorter when you get older and you need to live those short moments to its fullest. I've learned that when you say your going to spend the rest of your lives with someone it just means the rest of the life of the one who dies first and in this case it means that Johnathon was supposed to spend the little bit of his life with me, and the same with Lionel. I choose Lionel." And with that Martha walked out of the store to wait for the girls.

Later on that night. Lionels house.

The phone begins to ring as Martha runs over to it.

"Hello!"

"Martha?"

"Lionel!" Martha replies sarcasticly.

"How was your evening?"

"Good, I mean there were a few moments but you know just basic stuff."

"Basic?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, besides I just wanted to say I wish I was there right now."

"I wish you were to." Martha replies seductively.

"Really?"

"Really! I mean i'm going to have this big bed all to myself. I just don't know what i'm going to do."

"I would love to fix that but I want to stick with the whole not see you till the wedding."

"You know sadly that sounds like a good idea, at least we will have a good time on the honeymoon."

Lionel couldn't help but to chuckle.

"What?" Martha asked as Lionel began to chuckle.

"Nothing, just that I love you."

"You better. And you better of put that in your vowels."

"Oh, I did. Trust me, I did."

"Good! And no matter how much I don't want to say this. I am severaly tired and have to get up early to marry some man."

"Oh,ok! Well in that case I will see you tomorow."

"Ok!"

"I love you, Martha."

"And I love you to Lionel." Martha replied.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Bye, see you tomorow the future Mrs. Lionel Luthor."

"Bye, see you tomorow my future husband."

And with that they hung up. Martha walked to the bedroom and got ready to go to bed hoping she makes the right choice tomorow.

Next chapter the wedding. Who will Martha really choose, Lionel or Johnathon. Find out! But it will not be updated after this if I don't get at least eight reviews for this chapter. I hate to sound mean but I see tons of people reading it but no reviews. So PLEASE, review! Please!


	14. Ending part 1

Wedding Day

Martha awoke with a pain in the pit of her stomach. Was she making the right choice? That is all she thought about as she got dressed, grabbed her dress and other items and left for the church.

At the Church.

Lois, Chloe and Lana had already been waiting ten minutes in the dressing room for Martha when she walked in.

"I'm sorry i'm late the alarm didn't go off!" Martha replied hastily.

"It's fine!" Lois replied.

"No problem!" Chloe and Lana said in unison.

"Well enough of this crap lets get you ready Mrs. Ke...I mean Martha." Lois replied in her ever Lois fashion.

Twenty minutes later more people began to arrive. Martha was almost done beside doing her hair when she began to cry.

"I don't know what i'm doing...I...I love Lionel but...but Johnathon." Martha said inbetween her sobs.

"Martha breath ok, breath." Lois and Chloe said in a calming manner.

"Ok." Martha replied.

"Now listen we will help you make a decision." Chloe said.

"How?" Martha said with a sniff.

"Well, who do you trust?" Asked Chloe.

"Johnathon." Replied Martha.

"Who do you love most?" Lana asked stupidly.

"Both, I don't know." Martha yelled.

" OK, well, who's better in bed!" Lois said with a grin.

"Lois!" Chloe and Lana yelled in unison.

"Lionel!" Martha said loudly so the girls can hear.

The three fell silent when they finally realized Martha said Lionel was better in bed.

"Really?" Lois asked with questioning.

"Yes, and thats the hard thing about this I love and trust Johnathon but I love Lionel and sort of trust him on some things and he is better in bed so I won't be bored." Martha said. "What am I saying! you know what i'm marrying Lionel and thats that."

As soon as Martha finished her sentence Johnathon walked in.

"Martha we need to talk!" Johnathon said the second he walked in.

"Johnathon I...we..." But Martha was stopped as a little boy no older than twelve walked in and said it was time.

"We can't, i've decided i'm marrying Lionel. Come on girls." Martha finished as she walked out of the room with Lois, Chloe and Lana following behind.

The wedding music began to play as Martha descended down the aisle she was definately a ray of vision. Once Lionel took her hand the music stopped and the Priest began the ceremony.

After what seemed like a eternity the vowels began.

"Martha and Lionel have decided to write their own vowels." The Priest announced.

"Martha I have loved from the first day I meet you.There is nothing about you that is not beautiful such as your laugh that melts my heart whenever I hear it come out of that beautiful mouth and over those pillowy lips. Your eyes that are as blue and as deep as the ocean from your hair that is as red as the fire that you will always ignite in my heart." Everyone couldn't believe what they were starting to hear. "You are the most intelligent woman I know and I am just lucky to even be standing here in your presince. I will never hurt you as long as I live and I will be faith to you the only women I can say honestly I have ever loved." Lionel finished as he slipped the heart shaped diamond ring onto Marthas finger.

Everyone was in tears waithing to hear Martha.

"I have been hurt and left by those who have said that they loved me. I...I had my heart broken into tiny pieces that I believed could not be mended but you proved me wrong. You mended my broken heart and made it whole. I love you and I will love only you for as long as we live. I give you every part of me that can be taken, I will be faithful and I will never hurt you as long as I live." Martha swore with tears in her eyes as she slipped Lionels ring on his finger.

" And with that being said and the power vestid in me and the great state of Kansas I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Lionel moved towards Martha and gently kissed her as people stood up and clapped. When the kiss broke Martha looked over and saw Johnathon standing off to the side with tears streaming down his face.

Twenty minutes later.

"I'll be out in a minute I just need to grab something!" Martha yelled as she ran into the dressing room.

Martha ran in and grabbed her purse when she saw a note with her name on it sitting on the small table. Martha walked over and picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Martha,

If you are reading this then you married Lionel and I have passed on again. If you are wondering why its because Jor-el gave me a second chance and if I could not marry you again then my time was truly up. I really don't understand it myself but I just really wanted you to know I love you and I know that I told you that if something happened to me then move on but,I...I regret that so much now. You were right, for what you told the girls I left you to be alone. That was not my purpose, to tell the truth I don't truly know what my purpose was just that it was for our son. I love you Martha Anne Clark Kent...Luthor and I always will. My time is up and aslong as you are happy then I am because that is what I have ever truly wanted is for you to be happy.

Love Always,

Johnathon.

Martha began to cry as she realized Johnathon was gone.

"Mom!" Clark yelled through the door.

"Yes?" Martha replied as she wiped away the tears.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think I will be." Martha replied as she realized she was really able to move on.

If you did not like this ending then wait for the Alternate ending.


	15. Final ending

Sorry for the extemely long delay I have just been busy and didn't really know how I wanted to write tihs so i'm just going for it.

The sound of the door bell woke Martha up with a jolt. It was 2:20 a.m. she had gotten a total of two hours and she was definately not in the mood for crap. Martha got up and dragged herself to the door.

"Hold on a damn minute!" Martha yelled.

Martha got to the door and opened to see none other than Johnathon on the other side.

"Johnathon, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Um, yah for a minute."

Martha backed up so Johnathon could walk in. Martha closed the door as Johnathon turned around to see Martha wearing a dark green silk negligie. As Johnathon looked at her, he stopped breathing, but he couldn't do this he could get worked up. He had to say how he felt without getting side tracked.

"What do you want to talk about?" Martha asked as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Which did not help Johnathon at all.

"I...I wanted to say i'm sorry. I know that you love Lionel and that I left you all alone and left you to sleep alone.."

"Wait, how did you know I said that?"

"The girls."

"Oh." Martha replied in a of course they did manner.

"Anyways, i'm getting off the subject. I love you, always will. It's just that if...if... your happy and have no concerns or doubts about Lionel then, I will be happy for you."

Martha tensed she was having concerns and doubts.

"I...I don't know." Martha stuttered as she went and sat on the couch, with Johnathon sitting next to her.

"I love Lionel but...but you. I can't stop thinking about you." Martha began to cry a little bit.

Johnathon put his hands on Martha's face and began to wipe away her tears.

"Who do you truely love?" Johnathon asked her, hopping his heart will not be broken again.

"You." Martha replied with all honesty.

Johnathon's heart felt rejuvenated. He leaned down and kissed Martha with every thing her could. Martha kissed him back without hesitation. She had no concerns or doubts with Johnathon, but she was with Lionel, but she had already slept with Johnathon. But she was with Lionel, but she didn't care, her mind told her it was Johnathon and her body had no problem in responding to wanting Johnathon. She couldn't go through with marrying Lionel.

Martha broke the kiss and stood up pulling Johnathon up with her.

"Pomise me, you will never leave me again."

"I cannot promise that I will get older as will you."

"Then we will die on the same day."

"Then we will die on the same day." Johnathon replied as he took Martha in a tight embrace and kissed her passionately.

"How did you come back?" Martha asked realizing she never knew why.

"Jor-el, he said that Clark may not have been ready and some other stuff that didn't really make sense."

"Oh, but you stay permanetly, right?"

"Right."

"So it will be like you never died?"

"I guess."

"Either way, I want you." Martha said with a smile and kiss that led the two onto the floor.

Day of Johnathons election resolts.

Johnathon had just finished beating the crap out of Lionel and he felt better than ever.

"Stay away from my family!" Johnathon yelled as he saw what appeared to the lights of a car pulling up.

Johnathon walked out to see his wife and son getting out of the car.

Martha noticing something was up went towards Johnathon. "Whats wrong?"

Johnathon just looked down and smiled at his wife."Nothing."

That was all he said as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Get a room!" Clark yelled as he walked past with a smile on his face.

"Plan on it." Is all Johnathon said when he bent back down and kiss his wife.

Just so all of you know who read the other last chapter, if Johnathon could not get back with Martha and blah blah then things would stay as they were but if Johnathon could get back with Martha and everything then things would go back to the day of his death and things would be good.

So that's it. I hope you all liked it and I think we all know how Martha and Johnathin celabrated.


End file.
